Skeletons in the Shower
by DemonFox38
Summary: One peaceful night at the turtles' lair goes hay-wire when a vortex of water sucks them to a familiar nexus. However, things are not as they once were in the peaceful plane . . .what's happened to the Battle Nexus? (4's up, finally)
1. Backed Up

**Skeletons in the Shower**

_"His existence is like a virus. I can hear his breath in every corner of space."_

_Author's Note:_

_I don't own TMNT, or squat for that matter. It's not my characters; it's not my money. Total kudos to Eastman & Laird._

_This story is rated _**PG-13 **_because I like to use colorful words to describe violent scenes. _

__

**Chapter 1: Backed Up**

**_Kzzt._**

The television was still buzzing in the dull, dreary, dark night. An air of humidity had settled over New York, and the sewers had no escape from its grasp. Despite the fact that the underground subterranean lair still had guests sleeping in its family room, no one had bothered to shut the TV. Most of the band of friends had fallen asleep where they fell. The wiser made it to their rooms before succumbing to the warmth of the summer night.

On the loveseat, two humans had stretched themselves across their opposite ends, fast asleep. The man was snoring, thick black hair scrambled all over his shoulders. The woman across from him was partially curled around the armrest, sleeping with an angelic air. Both people shared a couple of very important secrets, and they were lying on various junked furniture across the room. One in particular was sleeping in his popcorn bowl, his weapons of choice still in his belt, orange bandana partially swept crooked over his face. He was not a very terrifying person by nature, but he was quite a sight to see in the back of an alleyway, pale moonlight glazing across his reptilian features.

**_Pi. Chi._**

There was always a concern about the water levels in the sewers. One has to be careful that they don't get in contact with it too often, or they could be exposed to the sickest of diseases. There was also an issue with flooding, especially after rains. With New York in a dry spell, however, there was little chance of this happening anytime soon. So, with some curiosity, one creature in the lair pondered why he heard dripping water.

Slipping his swords into their sheaths, another turtle being slunk out into the main chamber of the lair. Faint light shown off his bright blue bandana, accenting his dark eyes. Even after years of being locked in combat, his shell and plastron still were in fairly good condition. Strong yet silent legs carried him slowly down to the center of his home, watching the terrain with some modest concern. He had to worry for his family's security—one day, his wariness would pay him off.

**_Gur . . . Gurgle . . .gle gur . . .._**

It sounded like something was backing up, somewhere, like a clogged toilet. With caution, the blue brother continued to listen to his surroundings, wondering what could create a noise like that. It was then that he noticed a small current beginning to flow in the center of the main chamber. There was a mild meditation pool in it, but it never had any sort of direction to it. This was enough to cause some minor worry, but it wasn't enough to panic the resolve of Leonardo.

Someone else had caught onto the weird sounds. A short figure emerged from a separate room, small candles lighting up his frame from his back. Leathery ears had caught onto the sound some time ago, but had issued it as nothing but the plumbing running. Now, after it had ran for quite some time, it was time to have some concern about it. Even in the shadows, trained eyes could pick up that this being was also definitely not human, but not exactly reptilian either. Leonardo liked to think of him as his father, never the less.

**_Ore ni chi ku su ma'te ya kan . . ._**

This was not coming from the lair. Such strange, foreign language was nothing like ever heard on this side of the hemisphere, save for the small China towns that dotted the larger cities. It also held more power than that of simple words, something easily seen by the twisting, inverting column that began to flood out of the meditation pool. With frightened eyes, both student and sensei set out to find a solution. Water hampered their normally stealthy step, as liquid began to pool out of the small pond.

Leonardo quickly jarred one of his brothers awake, who had fallen asleep with his laptop still plugged into the wall. Starting as he noticed the water on the floor, the other brother began to pull electrical devices from the walls. This turtle, the acute one known as Donatello, also set on assisting Leonardo with waking his other brothers and his human companions. Both didn't notice what was happening out of their line of sight, but they trusted this flooding problem was being fixed.

**_RrrrrRRrrrrrRRRrrr . . . ._**

****A low grumble continued to emerge from the newly constructed fountain, splattering water every which way. It was icy cold to the senses, almost so much it felt like you never had feet to begin with. Fighting against this terrible feeling, the ratling named Splinter began murmuring strange syllables of his own. This language, of which he knew only a spattering, was not like the typical collection of Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana, and Romanji that had become a staple of the Japanese language. It was something far older, not of this plane, something that hopefully held a little more punch to his words. The flood was still swelling around him, flushing around the layer in a heavy layer. It was if it had its own mind, its own possession of reasoning and intellect. This was much too strong to fight, even in arcane means. To his terror, he believed that it meant this power was being pulled through another spot in space-time altogether, something they were all powerless to stop.

The liquid began swirling Technicolor splashes, roaring around the lair. Such rapids jolted the orange brother, Michaelangelo, from his sleep. There was only momentary panic, then his training set in. He nudged his aggressive, red-tempered brother Raphael into consciousness, and then pointed out their dilemma as more water flood into the lair. Both were almost frozen by panic and the lack of feeling below their ankles.

**_RrrrrRRRRRRRRRRrrrrr . . . . tssssSSU!_**

****Like a tidal wave, the gigantic fountain became a sudden force that none would withstand. Lashing out in all directions, all seven allies quickly found themselves pulled into the undertow of the current. The numbing feeling washed over them, weakening their grip on this reality. Coming out of the wave, it was obvious to find that some had been drug under with the power of the current, dry shrieks all that remained. Donatello cried in shock, finding his brother Leonardo gone. Another quick splash, and he was consumed in its wrath as well.

Other objects were pulled into the abyss, couches and chairs flying every which way. Another surge of water, and two more were gone. The numbing feeling began to climb into Raphael's throat, not only from his repressed fear. A third splash came . . .another urging, ebbing, flowing . . .engulfing . . .

**_Kzzt! . . . bzzt._**

The last of the electronic equipment finally frizzed out, an empty sound consuming the lair. Everything had been swallowed in the pull of the internal tempest, and nothing could escape its titanic strength. Only shattered furniture gave proof to anything living in that spot before, be it human or otherwise. To where they were taking, even they had little clue as to their own destination. They were helpless against their own fate.

**_Flus_**

_** s**_

**_ s_**

_** s**_

_** h.**_

**__**


	2. Split Deck

_**Author's Note:**_

I know, this isn't where I normally stick my notes, but I thought this was important to say. . . 

_THANK YOU! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D_

_Well, had to get that out. :p Oh, also—about the quote at the beginning of the story. It's from my other favorite furry series, Star Fox. Specifically, this was a prediction of Andross's return in 'Star Fox Adventures', but I liked the way the quote came out. So, that's why it got used! _

_Btw--I threw in a Tales of Symphonia reference. If you've played the game, you might know what it is . . .:D I just thought it'd be cool._

_And now, without further ado._

**Chapter 2: Split Deck**

****"I don't care what happened, find him!"

April O'Neil awoke to a dark, clouded world that definitely did not exist on earth. She was lying deep in silt from a river's bank, mud all over her clothes and in her hair. None of her companions where anywhere to be seen. It was getting chilly out, and the star-swept heavens provided little light. The voice out of the darkness was only one more thing that made her shiver.

More voices were speaking, "My lord, forgive us. We did not expect the spell to scatter him from you, or even to bring his . . .what did you call them?" She started at once, trying to find some meager place to hide. Finally deciding on a spot, she slid into a reed clump that grew near the river. It was better than nothing.

April listened very carefully as the first voice boomed again, "His brood!"

The second voice tried calming down the first's snarling, raspy display of anger, "Yes, your highness. That was it. Presently, they should not be a problem. If they are scattered, then it should be easier to find them and defeat them one by one."

There was a delicate pause, and then the first responded, "I suppose you are right in your assumptions. However, approach them cautiously. Kill them if you must. You know what to do."

The second nodded, a group of soft-spoken people joining his agreement, "Yes, my lord."

The other voice quickly interjected, "And leave one for me."

A group of men slipped through the reeds around April, never noticing the redhead hiding next to them. They were almost invisible in the lack of light. She didn't catch most of their features, but she was able to pick out a couple of details. For one, they lacked mouths, a noticeable smooth gap glaringly obvious even at night. From the backs of their heads, long tails ran in one thick line, reaching their waists before slimming up. They didn't appear to be dressed, which almost snapped April out of her fear into some disgust. What were these things?

She shifted in her spot, trying to find another way to escape. Although it sounded like those men were searching for her and her friends, she wasn't quite sure why. Last she remembered, the turtles had little to no contact with outside realms or planes—one adventure to a foreign place she had even traveled with them! She wasn't exactly happy about thinking that Casey was alone in this place too. Of all of them, both her and him were the most likely to get in trouble here. She had to get moving.

Standing up slowly, she saw another shadow in the distance. It was standing in another swampy marshland, looking across the landscape into a bamboo forest. She bit her tongue, trying not to gasp in sudden surprise. Focusing as best as she could, she realized that this creature was not by any means human. Sure, he stood upright, but that's about where the similarities stopped! Its neck, back, and tail were lined with a set of spikes, skin and scales speckled in a reddish purple hue. Its tail was also abnormally long, like a serpent's body. Green eyes faintly glowed in the dark, illuminating its sleek draconic face. No, this was definitely not a human—and it was looking right at her!

April locked up. She couldn't decide whether to run, hide, fight, or surrender. The creature continued to glare at her with a confused look, unsure of what it was seeing. With a twist of dread in her stomach, she realized it didn't know her. Maybe she'd get lucky? Keeping herself from shaking in place as the dragon approached, she hoped she'd be able to stand her ground long enough for someone to help her.

"Woman," the dragon's voice was the same powerful one from before, "Why are you out late at night?" She was unable to speak, her throat tightening in shock. He questioned her again, "Did your master send you out for water this late at night?" She quickly took that up as a chance to lie, maybe a way to get free. She nodded her head, then slightly bowed, hoping that the dragon would let her be.

He snarled, "Well, then. Be on your way." He waited in his spot, as if he was casually expecting a metro train, arms crossed. Smart enough to know when she needed to run, April quickly bowed again, then dashed off into the forest. With any luck, she might find some friendly civilization around sooner or later. She was not going to take a chance with the dragon, however!

After half-an-hour of walking through the bamboo forest, April began to feel lost. The long, thin stems of the trees began to look all the same after a while. It would be near impossible to backtrack, since she had ran like a bat out of hell after the dragon let her escape. Sighing in desperation, she decided to sit down on the floor of the forest and try to get her senses. Even in the morning, it was going to be difficult to find a path. She had a dreadful feeling in her gut.

_Snap._

Something moved in the forest. Jumping in surprise, April kept trying to look around her, constantly checking her surroundings. She shook again, trying to fight off the night cold and her constant state of panic. She didn't mind walking home at night in big New York City, where she knew the place like the back of her hand. This was some strange nightmare fantasyland, and she was caught up in its strange affairs. She wanted to have something familiar, not to be jumping at the sound of every little twig. April really missed her friends right about then.

More rustling came from the same direction as before. April clenched her fists, trying to repress her terror. She kept denying she was in this strange place, that she was at home, sleeping in her own apartment. This was not happening to her! Praying under her breath, she continued to hope something would come to help her. She didn't want that dragon snapping her like the sticks on the floor of the forest. She wanted to go home very badly.

Then, like the first break of dawn, a small light shown in the darkness of the night. April covered her eyes, afraid some cruel cutthroat had come to off her. Someone grabbed her wrists, trying to get a look at her face. Fighting for her life, she screamed, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GO!!!" This was not happening to her! She wanted to burst into tears; this was not the way she planned to die.

"Miss O'Neil? Are you all right?"

She opened one eye, carefully dropping her guard. Things suddenly started to get a little better as she realized she was in good company, "Splinter? What's going on? Why. . .what's . . .how?"

The rat took her by the hand, leading her through the forest, "I'm afraid I have much to explain. We are in grave danger."

Like April didn't know that.

---

**_THUMP!_**

****"Aw, geez. . .", Casey swore as he was tossed onto a wooden floor. This was just not his day! To start off with, he had to go to work today. Well, maybe he had to do that everyday; he just didn't like his job! Then, he lost a couple of video games to Michaelangelo, which is like pouring salt on an open wound. Now, he was lying on some jerk's floor in an alternate dimension. Not much else could make this day worse!

The two security guards that had drug him to this palace were both dressed up in some sort of weird ornamental armor that could have belonged to the wardrobe of a bad samurai movie. Both had the personalities of flat soda pop, and they had taken offense to Casey's very presence. It probably didn't help that he tried to beat information out of them—it would have worked better if he were armed with a hockey stick at the time. Anyway, here he was, in some gigantic paper-and-brick palace. For a brief moment, Casey wished he had some help.

"Look, guys," Casey tried pleading his point, not observing the movement around him, "I was just kidding, okay? You know, hah-hah, funny? And I really didn't mean that about your moms, either! I have a very nice mom of my own! She likes baking cookies!"

One of the samurai began to speak, "Your highness, if you may excuse us. We found this human on the outskirts of town, and he threatened us with physical action." At this point, Casey was really regretting the whole 'vigilante resistance' charade he had to put on. He lowered his head in shame, trying to calm down from his rage. He pretty much had already screwed himself out of getting out lightly.

A firm voice began to question the guards' motive for bringing Jones, "What else brought you to bring this ruffian to me? I would rather not deal with such a trifling issue as insults." It was kind of twisted and warped, hitting dissonant notes with every couple of words.

The guards quickly produced a black leather wallet, "You must see this, you highness. It holds regards to the terrapins you have been pursuing." They had taken Casey's wallet shortly after they had 'subdued' them. He wished they had stolen his money and left him alone.

They brought the wallet to a dark figure sitting upright in a throne across the room. He sat cross-legged, arms slightly bent out, his patience for this situation waning. A dark aura surrounded him, almost like an absence of light. Thick white hair streamed to his elbows in shaggy clumps, unkempt and messy. Scarlet red robes flowed around him like a moat, catching and distorting what little light entered this chamber through the paper walls and windows. For some reason, Casey couldn't see his face, and that only made him more cautious.

Shuffling through Jones's wallet, the obscenely tall man quickly found his personal photos. Along with his more normal pictures of his mom and dad, there were pictures of Raphael and his family, and also of April. Most of the time, he explained the turtles were dressed up in costumes and worked for a local theatre rather than tell the truth. However, the emperor found some small amusement from these sets of photos. Casey held his tongue in place, nervous about what was going on.

"So," the king wryly smiled, "You must know of Hamato Michaelangelo of 3rd Earth?" It seemed to be such a common question that even a kindergartner could answer, but his tone disturbed Casey. This was not quite normal for anyone to know about any of the turtles, especially not their names and their location.

Casey snarled, "What's it to you?"

Unimpressed with the criminal's sarcasm, the emperor continued, "Then, you must also know of his family and his warrior lineage?"

_Oh, boy._ Casey really didn't like where this was going, "Yeah, sure. Why?"

It then became glaringly obvious why the emperor of this strange place hid his face. Stepping out into the light, Casey could see a strange shifting of expression on the king's face. What used to be a golden mask quickly snapped into something demonic, a red glare glowing angrily. Jones was startled by this strange set of changes, but said nothing. This couldn't be as bad as it could get.

His face shifting into a white, almost grotesquely happy mask, the emperor barked a quick command, "Lock him up with Michaelangelo. They shall be held under penalty of death."

"**_What?!_**", Casey lost his cool, struggling as hard as he could in the iron grip of the soldiers, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" He dug his heels into the ground, resisting as best as he could, but it was useless. He was being hauled backwards into some strange prison. A sickening feeling began to sink in as he realized this strange guy must have also caught Michaelangelo and interrogated him the same way. There was something seriously wrong with that ruler, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Little did he know that once upon a time, both the emperor and the turtles had been excellent friends.

---

Ever get that feeling that you're in way too deep? You know, you have this ominous sense that something bad is going to happen to you because you got just a little too bit involved? Raphael was feeling that about right now. He woke up on a cold cement floor, staring up at the open night sky. He felt his sais still tucked in his belt, which was like a security blanket for a ninja. Both Leonardo and Donatello, his only nearby companions, were awake, glancing around in silent awe. Something wasn't quite right.

"All right, Donnie," Raphael rhetorically muttered, "What did we do this time?"

Donatello tried thinking things through logically, noticing that he and Leo also had their weapons, "I think this is a . . .coliseum? Otherwise, why are we armed? And. . .we've sure got a big crowd."

Leonardo was almost in doubt, but never the less looked up to find that a couple thousand people were in roaring stadiums above their arena. Most had a bloodthirsty glint in their eyes, but even worse were those watching with a serene sense of amusement. He also noticed a long bench situated in front of a feudal-styled castle. Three people sat there, also seemingly content, like judges watching an execution.

**_Execution?!_**

****"Guys, we're in serious trouble," Leonardo armed himself. Raphael gave him a quick sarcastic glare of acknowledgement, then jumped to his feet in seconds. Don also drew his bo staff, staring at the panelists above them. Something was seriously out of place.

The judge in the middle quickly waved a series of commands to more men on the bottom floor, where the three turtles were being guarded. They were dressed in fairly protective armor, guarding what looked like some kind of door. Quick to move into their positions, the judges above began announcing the turtles' fate. All three listened, adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Battle Nexus, I give you our sentencing of Hamato Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello of dimension 3rd Earth," one flatly stated, almost if this were a commonplace event. Don's heart leapt into his throat; this certainly could not be the Battle Nexus, of all places! Sure, the place was famous for its tournaments, but certainly not for its criminal policy! Their skin slightly tingled in the cold night air, slightly paralyzed by shock.

The second judge announced their punishment, "For the crime of aiding and abetting the murder of the Daimyo's son, we of the Battle Nexus find the three criminals guilty and deserving of the death penalty." Leonardo gulped, knowing that what had happened was being twisted out of context. Sure, they didn't know if the Daimyo's son was exactly alive, but it wasn't their fault that he had been ripped out of this dimension. It was actually kind of his fault, but like that was really going to hold up well in this situation.

Donatello winced as the third judge described their punishment, "Since all three recently participated and lost in the Battle Nexus Tournament, we find it fitting that they are executed in the same environment. They shall have to fight to death against _It._" The crowd rumbled with excitement, to Raphael's distaste. He didn't exactly like the sound of _It,_ whatever that might be. Anything referred as _It_ was a little bit too common, so it must have killed 'the guilty' often.

With some hidden sarcasm, Raphael mumbled, "What, don't we get the right to a fair trial?" Leo gave him a quick glance, but said nothing to rebuke him. He was almost in agreement with Raph. He was about to speak when a heavy grating sound opened from out of the east side of the arena.

Leonardo's eyes widened in shock, unsure of what was standing in front of him. It easily stood about six and a half feet tall, but could have been even larger; its form was slumped over, as if it couldn't hold itself up. There was no discernable anatomy in its face, which was a contorted mass of yellow nerves and gray muscles. Strange glowing orange stones grew out of its skin. Its arms were much too long for its body, knuckles dragging on the ground as it lurched forward. The monster walked on its toes, three set to each foot. This was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life!

All three brothers shuddered in disgust as it let loose a horribly grimy cry. It was only training alone that kept their expressions calm. Besides, it was three against one. They could take it out . . .right? The crowds were raging with excitement, which quickly put a damper on their moods. Donnie really hoped their training would be enough to survive this.

"And now," the judges announced, "Let the execution **begin**!"


	3. Wicked Child

**Chapter 3: Wicked Child**

**_Crack!_**

Donatello didn't think that this assassin monster would be so fast, especially considering its lame, dragging walk. He didn't know that he could easily become a hundred-seventy-pound projectile, either. However, he did figure wooden walls do hurt when one is flying through the air. The back of his head burned with an ache, slightly bleeding. He was able to see straight enough, and that alone was enough to make him feel lucky. He could have easily had a concussion.

The strange wobbling creature thrashed at Leonardo, fairly accurate with its blows considering it had no sensory organs like eyes or ears. Its gray head shook with frustration, almost resembling a rotten watermelon. Leonardo was almost hypnotized by its grotesque appearance, barely dodging its fumbling attacks. Raphael was also as good, only taking a moment to look away from battle to see that his other brother was okay.

"We really need a plan here, Donnie!" Leonardo rolled out of the gray monster's barrage of attacks, slashing upwards as soon as he got his footing. A healthy-sized splatter of green blood spurted out, but seemed about as harmless as a small wound in jerky-dry skin. It was almost kind of like a zombie, in a strange way.

Don was not very amused, grabbing onto one of the lanky arms and spinning the monster into the coliseum walls, "Why do I always have to do the thinking? Just kill it!"

"Good enough for me!" Raphael latched onto the other arm, throwing it to the ground with one of his sais embedded in its skin. Dust puffed out as it hit the ground, temporarily blinding the turtle. The monster managed to seize his ankle and raked it, the sharp smell of blood quickly filling the air. A raucous cry emerged from the spectators, some cheering on as the strange beast continued to put up a struggle, even after taking severe damage.

A fist slammed into Leonardo's face, sending him sprawling. He could feel numbness began to take over his cheek, and a small trickle of blood flowed from his brow. This battle was tougher than he thought, and he sorely underestimated his clumsy opponent. Never the less, he picked up his katanas and began another assault. Silver whirls of metal took off several chunks of flesh, leaving the beast with a stinging injury. He liked getting even.

"Let's keep it up, brothers," Leonardo tried to keep them encouraged, "If we fight together, this thing's not going to last very long!"

Raphael replied sarcastically, "Yeah, just enough to puree one of us!"

He wasn't exactly joking, either.

* * *

Outside of the dirty coliseum of judgment, the night remained dark and cold. The moon was barely gracing the center of the sky, gleaming like a ghostly pearl. It cast a cool glare across the outskirts of the Battle Nexus capital, embracing two new figures in the darkness. The taller held an umbrella, shading her face from recognition. The shorter drew a reed hat down to his eyes, also hiding his appearance. Both were armed, the former carrying a magenta sheath embroidered with gold thread. As they passed into town, no resident made contact with them, save for a quick glance at the strange duo.

Readjusting her purple vest that dropped to her hips, the former murmured, "So, let me get this straight. We're not on earth, right?"

The smaller one nodded, a slight glint of light catching his teeth, "Yes."

She asked again, "And, for some reason, we were pulled to this dimension via magic."

"That would be correct," He agreed.

Toying with her umbrella, the woman pondered, "So, if you're some kind of national hero around here, who wants us dead?"

"Several, perhaps," her counterpart looked dodgy, "We must remain silent if we wish to pass unnoticed."

She thought he was just being paranoid, but she tried refreshing their conversation, "Is that why you stole these?"

He looked kind of offended, "I did not steal these clothes or your weapons. What I found had been abandoned for some time. Now, Miss O'Neil, we should continue our search."

April didn't bother to ask any more questions. Mainly, it was because Splinter got real edgy when he was in 'stealth mode'. He had never snapped at her, but she could understand the need to stay on task. She certainly had no idea what was going on around her. This was not like hunting Foot soldiers at night; that was a cakewalk compared to this, even in New York's darkest, meanest alleys.

She hadn't told Splinter about the dragon that had seen her yet, and with good reason. April was sure that for all the weird things that were going on, a dragon wasn't going to be the biggest problem. Sure, it was weird the way it was so _intent_ on finding its prey, but maybe all dragons are like that. She really wasn't big into any sort of mythology or fairy tales, and all she knew about dragons were smatterings she had been told as a kid. Still, something didn't seem quite right about him . . .

Maybe it was a good time to come clean, "Splinter, who exactly would be searching for you and your sons?"

Surprisingly, he kept cool, "A few people." One ear flicked back, like if it caught a noise in the wind. Splinter looked at her for a moment, "Miss O'Neil, where were you when you regained consciousness?"

She was taken aback, "Well, near a river. There were these strange black men searching around there, so I hid. Then . . ." April paused a moment to find the right words and continued, "A . . .well, a dragon saw me."

Only a moment of panic flashed in his eyes, then he regained composure, "He did not harm you, or recognize you, correct?"

That was a strange question, but April could understand, "No. He thought I was someone's water girl." There was an intangible cloud in the air, hovering around their conversation. She almost didn't dare ask, but April thought it might be important, "Splinter, did you know that dragon?"

His expression flattened, nodding only as a response, "Yes, Miss O'Neil. His name is Drako, and he is very dangerous. If he finds you again, come to me and do not fight him. He and I are bitter enemies, and I would not want to see you get hurt." At that, he dropped the conversation, going back into his usual scanning mode of aloofness. April didn't like the abrupt cut off, but decided to leave it there for now.

A few more dirt-paved miles went by before anything of real interest happened. Once every few minutes, a local would greet them with a pleasant yet superficial greeting. As nervous as April felt, she didn't want to exactly know what was going on behind her back, either. For the most part, Splinter remained silent, sometimes jittering in the night air. She didn't think the cold was bothering him, though.

Out of the horizon, a large building began to take shape. Its roof was built out of clay tile, and its walls were paper reinforced by brick. Its design was so foreign to April, who was used to neck-craning tall skyscrapers or aging, completely brick buildings. A loud rumble was coming from it, the sky alit with its glow. Several sharp sounds and screams of agony pitched over the noise, stopping both momentarily. Something else was moaning with that, like the sounds of tortured zombies.

One thing was more terrifying than all of this, and it was the cry of a familiar voice, "Leo, you've gotta help me! I can't keep this thing pinned down!!"

A sharp gasp escaped April's companion, "Raphael!" He quickly checked his surroundings, and then dashed at the building. She was startled by Splinter's reaction, but quickly caught up. Two things were immediately blocking their entrance into this strange complex of noise, and they started at the sight of two charging blurs in the dark. Catching a quick glance, one of the soldiers remembered their faces from the photos of his previous captive and drew his katana.

"I'm sorry to have to resort to this, Miss O'Neil," Splinter apologized for his rash charge, leaping onto one of the guards and taking him down with a quick spin to his jaw. He caught the surprise of the other, smashing the guard's nose in. Both staggered in shock, then watched the two race inside the building. They almost completely forgot their orders, swiftly chasing after the rogue duo.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

**_Ding!_**

It always worked this way in the movies. Supposedly, there was always a way for a hero to escape from prison. Michaelangelo had wasted enough time in his life sitting on his butt to know that much. Usually, though, the movie hero had a spoon or a hollowed-out bible with a small shovel inside to dig free. Mikey certainly didn't have any of these, but he wasn't going to stop trying until he got both himself and Casey Jones free.

**_Ding!_**

"What are you doin'?", Casey asked, finally paying attention to Michaelangelo. Sure, they had their little greetings when the Daimyo decided to through Casey in with him, but other than that, everything had remained quiet.

Mike focused again, tilting his head to the side, "I'm trying to get us out."

Casey liked the sound of that, "Cool. Can I help?"

"Uh . . ." Michaelangelo prepared another kick, "Not really."

**_Ding!_**

Rats. If this was the prison cell that the Daimyo usually threw people in, then a few of these bars should have been loose. Raphael had to jailbreak Splinter the last time they had come here, and he had a buddy bend one of the bars. Certainly, then, someone would have had to replace the bar. If not, then they had bent it back in place, and a bar like that could be weak enough to break . . .

Who didn't say that Michaelangelo couldn't be cunning when he wanted to be?

**_Cru-a_ck!**

One of the bars erupted in a shower of metal shards. Mikey was shocked that he was actually able to break the bar! Both Casey and he squirmed out of the cell, looking for some way to defend themselves. No doubt a guard or five would come after them sooner or later. Footsteps pinged off the polished wooden floors in the distance as heavy-clad objects began to run to the prison. Mike's expression dropped, hoping his unarmed combat skills were up to par.

"Uh, Casey?" Michaelangleo asked, "Are you good at hand to hand combat?"

Casey went into a defensive stance, slightly confused, "Well, I was good at Street Fighter. I used to play as Guile a lot . . ."

Mike cringed as guards began to enter the prison block, "That's not what I meant . . ."

* * *

Raphael knew how to fight, sure. He knew it too well, how the fatal dance worked. Step in, step out, twist, kick, stab, stab, stab. Well, something like that. His daddy had taught him this waltz, and he'd never forget it. And, at times like this, he really relied on that knowledge.

Donatello's staff had been broken in the battle, so now it was wooden shards all over the floor. He resorted to hand-to-hand combat, now riding on the back of the monster like a cowboy. Leonardo had remove an arm from the beast, but it was still thrashing around, all gross and green as usual. But, all three brothers were getting worn down fairly quickly. Being tossed into a coliseum after taking a ride on an inter-dimensional toilet wasn't relaxing. Raphael had only paused for a moment to catch his breath when everything came into clear view.

"Donnie!" he shouted orders, "Hold its head back!"

Don pulled back on the monster's head, now half balancing on its shoulders. Leonardo understood what he brother was doing, and was going to assist him. He held back the one working arm, letting Raphael slip into the mess. Raph, like a practiced surgeon, took his sais and lodged them into the thing's neck, ripping out its voice box and a chunk of its veins at the same time. It gurgled something nasty, and dropped to the ground like a shot pigeon.

There was a moment of silence from the crowd, a tentative gasp in shock. The three turtles had managed to survive _It!_ No one else had been able to conquer _It!_ Even the guards were agape as to what they should do.

Then, the three judges scowled, "Kill them!"

At that command, the entire crowd began to surge into the coliseum grounds, like a rabid mob. The three boys took no time to wait; they dashed off in a mad race. Bolting back into the prison dorms, they found a near by window and took it for their advantage. They were just about to jump when a familiar scream echoed down the halls, "WAAAAIT!"

Leonardo turned around, "Mikey?"

The orange turtle and vigilante quickly caught up with them, panting. A rumble of the crowd kept them from standing still too long. As Raph began to check the ground below to see if they could jump, Mikey gasped out a few words, "Leo! Brother, I didn't think you'd be in this hellhole, too!"

Donatello shrugged, still unnerved by the closing crowd, "It's not that hard, Mikey. We would have eventually found each other." Hearing the roar come ever closer, he pondered, "Has anyone seen April and Splinter?"

At that, two guards ran across their path, screaming like demons. They didn't even bother to stop to check why four turtles and a human were standing near a window. They dropped their swords in the mess, bolting towards the raging coliseum. It was obvious they had been frightened off by something. That something came rushing down the halls after them.

"I've got some more where that comes from, punks!" April yelled after them, Splinter still on her heels. She looked like she had enjoyed storming the castle just a little bit too much, hair disheveled. The rat took this time to re-arm himself, picking up the katanas that the guards lost. The two turned to see their lost companions by the now-broken window.

Raphael crossed his arms, a little cocky, "Good to see you guys weren't sitten' around eaten' bon-bons."

Leonardo rolled his eyes, almost ready to go ballistic, "Can we please jump out the window now before we are killed by a swarm of angry civilians?!"

Splinter shook his head, chuckling silently, then patted Leonardo on his shell, "Yes. We shall be grateful later."

Donatello was the first to break through the window, tumbling and landing perfectly on the ground below. Casey followed him, landing like a brick. Leonardo, as always, jumped gracefully down and caught April as she bailed out. Raph and Mikey went next, only by the insistence of their master. He threw the curtains over the floor length window shut, then dove out, hoping that would stall some time for them. They took off as fast as they could, following April and Splinter out of town. There would be time to talk later.

As they blazed out of town, two sets of eyes were watching. The first set's owner mildly mused, "Clever, aren't they?"

The second nodded, "Yes. I'd hoped they'd be. Now, we have a job to do." And with that, the two took off into the night like ravens, disappearing like ghosts. They had an important mission to stick to, even if it cost them their lives.

The turtles would know their strength soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Two months! ACK! Bad author, bad bad author!

Anyway, here's a nice heaping platter of . . .killing stuff. Yay! . I'm a little spastic right now—this Kingdom Hearts soundtrack isn't helping. Atlantica gets me a little spoony.

I'll try to keep on schedule next time. I just didn't see that Symphonia fanfic coming to me!


	4. Dragon Dance

**Chapter 4: Dragon Dance**

_Into all things one must find balance . . ._

It was morning, soft dew embracing the nexus, its plains, and its forests. Some melodious songbird was caroling in the distance, maybe some kind of mutation of a sparrow. It felt like a very gentle mist had settled around the nexus, shrouding its inhabitants in a thin veil. The morning still had its romance of the night, its darkness yet another layer of shadow. It was a ninja's playground, but not all ninja were awake to play. Some had to meditate.

_How far will Earth's boughs bend for you?_

Splinter always awoke unnaturally early, often with the schedule of farmers. This pattern, to any plain view, would be considered strange, especially from someone native to the bustle of New York. However, when the mind called to be quelled, he had to listen to it. Sometimes, it was as early as four AM, and yet also late as five thirty. On most occasions, Leonardo would join him, mainly for the bonding time and for the relaxation that came to him through mediation. The poor turtle was worn down, especially after the skirmishes he had to fight late in the night. It was best for him to rest at this time.

_Do you know which way that the wind blows?_

He was still cloaked in the clothes he found at this small cottage, grateful that no one had taken claim over it. Splinter, although at nature a ninja, hated to steal unless his life depended on it. If dressing strangely helped to protect his sons, he would do that. Besides, these clothes weren't all that bad—in fact, they were rather nice. It was strange that someone would abandon such items, but sometimes people have to depart from their material needs. In that case, Splinter was glad to have what he had. It was also extreme luck that both April and Casey found something different they could wear for the moment. If anything, ninja commonly have luck going for them.

_Does the fire burn at your heels?_

He could have practiced in the house, but he risked waking up his sons and the humans. So, to let them sleep, Splinter slipped outside into the morning air. The miasma of dew felt refreshing, considering he was used to the somewhat acidic rain that New York had. Taking his walking stick, he slowly began to run through his simpler katas, working his way up to the more extreme and back down again. He was a grayish blur in the morning, somewhat obscured by his white kimono. Even with the dexterity it took to perform these tasks, he made no sound—no twig disturbed, no leaf shuffled.

_Have you felt the wrath of the water?_

Which is why he slowed when he heard something crackle in the distance. Stopping for a moment, Splinter looked around to where he had heard the sound. Ears flickered delicately, sensing the world in its full form. He took in a deep breath, deeper than that a musician takes for their art, and let his chi energy fuel his body. Finally, eyes adjusting in the forest, he caught the glance of moonlight milk irises, finding what he originally failed to seek out. His opponent, eyes slightly widening behind its mask, made a sharp signal, then descended out of the tree to directly confront its target. Even if they were ninja, they prepared to fight equally in this occasion.

_If you claim to have found balance, then you lie, for all things mortal cannot have perfect ambience with nature without bias._

The first assailant bowed, calmly addressing her situation, "I have come to fight a Battle Nexus champion." She dressed in teal and pink, a red fox's mask shielding her face. Radiant hair flowed strangely around her, waving like the rays of the sun.

Splinter, analyzing his foe while speaking, nodded, "You have found one."

The second one, a taller companion with straight, brown hair, stated, "We search for two." This one had an air of impatience around her, a purple bird's face masking her own. She dressed much more prepared for combat, a naginata already in her hands.

"You may find another later," Splinter surrendered very little information, "But, until I understand your motives, I will not let you find him."

The first nodded, then withdrew two thin wakazashi blades, "Then, it's time for both of us to assess our characters."

_Balance, inevitably, must be broken._

* * *

Leonardo snapped awake, eyes searching the wooden beams above his head. Groaning, he rolled off of his futon and looked around him. His brothers were still blissfully in sleep, all three with their weapons still in their belts. It wasn't common practice for them to do this, but it made them feel more secure. Mikey was murmuring something in his sleep, intelligible nonsense about some video game. All four of them could talk deep in slumber, Raphael cursing and Leonardo reciting childhood mantras while Don would debate laws of science. Casey was still asleep too, although he slept like a rock. Leonardo never knew any sleep that deep in his life.

April was up, though. Leo could smell something coming from a couple of rooms over. It was like egg and rice and peppers. _Where did she find food?_ His stomach was growling, beckoning him to go to the kitchen. He gave into the temptation for once, drifting through the abandoned cottage like a satisfied ghost.

This place that Splinter found was rather cozy, for being covered in spider webs. There was a small hallway, an entrance, a bathing room, a storage facility with weapons still in tact, and this room that they had morphed into a bedroom. The walls were not without minor damage, tiny little rips in the sides of the rice paper walls. It kept the weather out, and it was a place to rest, so that was good enough. In all reality, Leonardo didn't understand why the place was left alone in the first place. He suspected foul play from a long time ago, but he wasn't sure what.

"Morning, Leo," April cheerfully greet Leo as he stumbled in. She offered him what she had made, "Omelet?"

Leo nodded, beaming with gratification. She scooped a small portion of the food out for him, leaving the rest for when everyone else woke up. He was curious how she had managed to find something to cook with, "What's up with this place?"

April shrugged, "I'm not sure, Leo. It's got somewhat modern facilities in it, but it all operates strangely. This stove doesn't make any smoke when I cook with it, and there's a cooling unit like a fridge that had _fresh _food in it. I don't know what any of these things run on. It almost seems like some kind of magic."

Swallowing a mouthful of rice and egg, Leo agreed, "It's possible. Donatello and Splinter went through the place last night and found ofudas and charms all over the walls. Looks like whoever had this place used to be very powerful.

"That's another thing that bothers me," April sat down, taking a small bit of breakfast from the community wok, "I do believe Splinter, but it's hard to believe he just found a place like this. Who had this place, you know? Why would they live in such a small area if they were so powerful?''

Leonardo had some kind of idea, "Well, it's possible they were ninja too, and wanted to hide. Somebody must have found him, though. Probably killed him, too." That was starting to kill his appetite. Eating a little more, he asked, "By the way, have you seen Splinter?"

April smiled, pointing outside, "Sure. He went outside to meditate."

Bowing as he stood up, Leonardo thanked her, "Sorry to eat and run, April, but I think I'd better get out there before he kicks my butt. I woke up late, and he's not always very forgiving about that. But breakfast was great!"

As he dashed out the wooden door, April had to smile again. Even cordial Leonardo, the eldest brother in maturity, was still a teenager. She picked up his food, noticing that he had picked out the peppers from it. That made her laugh even more—Leonardo, a finicky eater? Oh, well. At least they were all safe.

Well, so she thought.

* * *

Bamboo is a surprisingly useful plant. It's actually an extremely tall variety of grass, but it can be used for a multitude of uses. This includes musical reeds, food, houses, and practically anything you can dream of. It's as reliable as a tree and potatoes are to an American. One unexpected thing that it is also good for is aerial combat. It's strong enough to support lightweight people propelling themselves around, and it can also serve as minor cover. While it's a little bit of trouble to initially climb up high enough to use it, bamboo can quickly become an ally.

Splinter was being very resourceful, as is expected of a ninjistu sensei. Not allowing his two opponents to be granted quarter, he kicked back on one of the bamboo shoots. It served for his weapon, at least for now. If ninja are good at anything, it's improvisation. He then waited calmly for their advances, preparing to take the defense (and often times easier) side of battle.

Obviously, the younger of the two women was much less experienced than her elders. Taking her naginata, she raked at the rat, catching only grass and bamboo. Splinter jumped over her violent swings, landing on the shaft of the weapon with careful precision. The youth was surprised, yanking backwards in an attempt to shake the rat off. With a quick strike of his heel, Splinter sundered the weapon, wood easily cracking under the swift blow. The young girl was startled, dropping the rest of the broken handle.

"Perhaps you should have done as I suggested and left him to me," the girl's elder scolded her, "Go now. I can handle this."

The brown-haired youth seemed shocked, "Yes, Senro-sama." Taking a small pouch out of her belt, she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Her elder quickly took her place in combat, softly smirking behind her vulpine mask, "Let me make no mistake, Splinter-san. I only wish to test you."

"That is a strange motive, but let us not debate it further," Splinter was fairly short on the small talk. Taking his bamboo shoots, he carefully approached the teal-clad elder. With a slash and a block, the second and more intense began. It quickly became apparent that this woman knew much more about fighting than her youthful entourage did.

The woman known as Senro rushed up one bamboo shaft, jumping back down with both swords drawn. Splinter was able to dodge one, the other catching the left sleeve of his robe. He deflected a kick to his face, shredding his robe loose from the pin. She took both her swords back and launched an acrobatic assault, plunging both into the ground and flipping herself 270 degrees to deliver a flurry of kicks. Splinter again dodged most of the attack, but a few graceful kicks landed on his muzzle. One of them managed to bloody his nose, but he ignored that. No time to tend to injuries, especially not right now.

Instead, he began flattering his opponent, "Impressive. That took some upper body strength, along with flexibility. Where did you learn this?"

Not falling for idle talk, Senro continued with a whirlwind of swords, "I did not learn it. I simply knew it. I was programmed to do so."

That was startling, "Programmed? Are you not alive?" Splinter caught one of her hands off guard, slamming it into a tree. It dropped its wakazashi, hand clearly broken by the attack. White bones stuck out of the skin, but there was no blood. Splinter nearly gasped, but kept calm as his training told him to do.

"I am not alive, in the sense of the word," Senro explained, allowing herself one moment to wrap up the damaged hand. Splinter did not stop her, remembering when he broke his leg in one match and was given time to patch it. Finishing the makeshift bandage, she muttered, "I was created out of death, and I have not life. I am not undead, yet I am. I am. . .a monster, I suppose."

Strange term she chose for it, but Splinter had no time to think. The woman leapt up into the bamboo forest, using her sword as a brace. Pausing for a moment, she yelled down, "If you want to continue this, you must come up." It was an odd game, but Splinter was willing to participate in it. He easily climbed up to her level, using some of the older bamboo shafts as his balance. Now a new level of complication affected the test.

There was a pink and red blur as Senro leapt off her balance, one leg smashing through Splinter's bough. Barely catching his breath, Splinter grabbed onto the stump where he was previously standing. He flipped himself up, knocking the eccentric fighter away as he grasped another branch. She seemed at ease up in the bamboo tops, almost like some kind of bird. He wished he could admit the same, but it wasn't so. Steeling himself, he anticipated another blow.

This time, Senro snapped through the bamboo shoot below him, sending an entire half of the shoot tilting and crashing onto the ground. Splinter slipped from his position, digging his nails into the bamboo, hoping to slow his fall. With some luck and pieces of wood digging into his fingers, he managed to avoid getting impaled by the tree. He jumped to another one, throwing his crude weapon at the woman. It struck her through the upper right shoulder and laid in it limply. She was startled by its appearance, but then smirked. Pointing down, somehow with her right arm still working, she smiled, "It appears we are not alone."

Leonardo had only seen the last fifteen seconds of battle, but he knew that was enough time to make a good judgment that something was definitely wrong. Splinter, as through some strange sweep of humor, waved to his son, and then launched himself back into combat. Leaping across to where Senro balanced, he knocked the shoot and rocked it back and forth, eventually having to jump to another spot. It was enough to shake Senro loose, but only to another bamboo plant. Washing the idea of fatigue out of his mind, Splinter climbed up higher to re-establish his fight, fingers and toes bleeding from the harsh series of his own attacks. Leonardo watched almost helplessly, and then searched for some kind of weapon around him. He had to do something to help his dad!

Senro finally took the shoot out of her shoulder, still no blood present in her body. There was a small gaping hole where the bamboo rod had smashed through bone and muscle, sickening if anyone stared at it too long. Somehow managing to cling onto one of her swords, she finally saw an advantage of her location. Mustering up strength that should not have been present in her right arm, she channeled energy waves throughout the sword. Blue energy flared through it, sucking the mist out of the atmosphere around it. Aiming with the precision of an eagle, she threw it at the rat, the sword spiraling as it slashed through everything around it. Splinter managed to avoid getting his feet and tail cut off, hoisting himself over the path of the sword. Bamboo all around him was severed, collapsing to the forest ground. He was not left out of the range of attack; he watched helplessly as his shoot slid backwards, smashing into another bamboo stem and landing several feet below with a heavy **_THWACK!_**

"Sensei!", Leonardo's mind switched into battle mode, racing across the fallen wreckage of plants. He picked up one discarded blade from the ground of the field, uncertain who originally possessed it but nevertheless taking it. Splinter heard his son's voice, shaking wooden shards out of his fur. He ached in his upper arms, but it wasn't the worst he ever felt. The back of his head was bleeding a little bit, although he was certain it wasn't severe. He just thought he was getting a little careless, that's all.

Leonardo slipped Splinter the recovered wakazashi, asking, "What's going on? Are we under attack?" He seemed anxious, even under his cool exterior.

Splinter patted Leonardo's shell, softly speaking, "All will be explained. Wait." Leonardo quickly took cover as Splinter launched a counter-attack, chopping the reed that Senro was standing on. The fighter, snarling with rage, flung herself down the tree, going into a bizarre rage. She slashed at Splinter with her one remaining sword, both barely blocking each other's blows. Leonardo watched with fright, wondering how long Splinter could keep deflecting the lightening blows. He decided he had to interfere, against his better judgment.

The rat flinched as one slash nearly took off the entire left sleeve, or what was left of its tattered state. Preparing another block, he was surprised to hear a clang but not feel the heavy blow through his weapon. Leonardo, both swords crossed, finally pinned the last remaining wakazashi under Senro's control. The woman screeched in fury, smashing one leg into Leonardo's plastron. Reacting under only parental instincts, Splinter growled in terror and anger, blindly attacking in fury. It was one thing to mess with the sensei, but he was not about to let his son get hurt by some psychotic fighter!

He struck and hit. Critically.

Senro blankly stared at the sword lodged between her ribcage. She then smiled, about as emptily. Splinter and Leonardo watched in amazement as she pulled the sword out of her chest, placing it in the rat's hands. Placidly, she murmured, "The test is complete. You have been found worthy."

Leonardo was still gaping, uncertain why the strange woman was not bleeding. Splinter listened carefully as the woman explained, "I am certain that you indeed are the Battle Nexus champion I was searching for. I have something that needs to be given to you."

"Please, continue," Splinter acknowledged her eccentric actions. Leo was in shock, uncertain why she wasn't dead or dying.

Senro explained with almost a vacant gaze, "I am certain that you knew of the holographic man that assisted Lord Daimyo. I am the same as him. We are not alive, but we are not dead. This is why I cannot bleed. However, unlike most holograms, we have tangible forms susceptible to damage. Those of my kind can heal easily, in time."

Leonardo, although less freaked out, was still angry, "Why did you attack my sensei?"

The strange woman continued her chain of thoughts, "It was part of a test I was to administer. The Daimyo assigned me to protect the Battle Nexus champion, as he does for every champion. I was to protect Hamato Splinter from any attacks, but failed initially because he created my position too late. Since Splinter's unfortunate mauling at the hands of Drako, I have been existing simply to redeem myself. That was, until recently."

"Then, something is wrong with the Daimyo, as we have feared," Splinter frowned.

Senro affirmed it, "This assumption is correct. Lately, he has fallen under a malign influence, and he released all holograms of our type to hunt and kill any champions that may usurp his power. That is why both myself and my partner were after you, master Sensei."

Splinter thought on this for a moment, a very somber expression dulling his mood. Walking carefully around the words, he began to pace, "That means, if I had failed, you would have killed me."

"Yes."

He turned angrily to her, "And, if your partner found the other Battle Nexus champion here, she would have tried to kill him too. Correct?"

The hologram nodded, "This is true. Unless, of course, he defeated her. We were all designed to have a complimentary fighting style to our respective guards. He probably would have been able to gain the upper hand, but it would have been arduous."

Leonardo took some time to think about this, "Are all of you female?"

"Mostly. We exist as the opposite of our assignments. It is . . .appropriate, I suppose," Senro began to get fidgety, "Listen—I cannot answer all of your questions right now. I have to report my failure to the Daimyo." She slipped a small medallion to Splinter, "Keep this, and the swords. If you need me, I can be summoned, but only once per day. Do not give this coin away; it will only work for whom it was created for, and for Lord Daimyo. In his condition, he will only use it for mad schemes. Do not search for me, and whatever you do, do not attempt to storm his castle. He will annihilate you, understand?"

Leonardo began to protest, but it was a useless task. The strange warrior disappeared in a swirl of blue water, like most magical beings did in this realm. He stood, along with his Sensei, staring at nothing. He shook his head, unsure of what had all just happened. Everything was moving so fast, it seemed.

Splinter frowned, now frustrated with the injury on the back of his head. He pressed one hand to it, making sure he wasn't bleeding profusely. Satisfied with that, he sighed, "Leonardo, I think we should forego the mediation this morning." He then added, "Feel free to take the swords; I have no need for them." He grabbed one broken shaft of bamboo and walked to the cottage, hand on the base of his head, rather concerned and furious about the situation. Leonardo could understand; the Daimyo was his friend. What would change him so much?

**"KEEYAAAHH! **You're bleeding all over the floor!"

Leonardo sighed as well. April was going to need to be settled down.

* * *

"I take it you failed?"

Senro seemed angry, dodging his eyesight, "Yes, my lord. I had to keep my word. You cannot use Battle Nexus guardians without some risk of losing them. I convinced Okugi-chan to leave before she could be defeated by her charge."

The Daimyo's mask morphed back into a sunny, almost perversely happy face, "Well, I suppose I should dispel you, but that would meaning losing my own powers. I must have them, you know."

"I know."

"For my son's sake."

"Yes, Lord Daimyo."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You know, I suck. Big time. Four months without updating? Yeah, suck big time! But, I really do have reasons. Just, not very good ones. You know, school, tests, homework, prom, other fanfics, that kinda crap. (Yeah, I went to prom! Ugh! Well, it was okay.)

But, I got a 30 on my ACT, and I was inducted into the National Ass-Kisser. . .err, National Honor Society. And I'm a junior in high school. That's pretty cool, I guess.

So, after missing 5+ episodes and getting back into TMNT, I'm raring to go again! Maybe it'll only take me a fourth of the time to right an new chapter, compared to this one. . Really sorry about that.

Title is actually a fighting technique from _Tales of Symphonia_. I like to play as Regal. Wee—watch those feet go! Umm, better end this before my boyfriend gets ideas. :P (Well, he kissed a microphone, so there! What if he was hypnotized?)

Please, do review! I likey!


End file.
